Ice making devices of some conventional refrigerators such as French style refrigerator (side by side refrigerator), use an external water supply, in which an end of the water supplying pipe of the ice making device is fixed to a rear wall of the refrigerator and mounted with a water connector which is connected to an external water tank or a water source by a long pipe, the other end of the water supplying pipe of the ice making device is passed through the rear wall of the refrigerator and extended into a freezing chamber, so as to supply water to the ice making device. However, this water supplying manner may cause some disadvantages: the pipeline of the refrigerator is complicated, quality of the water can not guaranteed, and the preservation effect of the refrigerator may be disadvantageously affected by unsanitary potentials.
Other refrigerators such as Japanese style refrigerator (multi-door refrigerator) have internal water supplying device. The internal water supplying device includes a water tank disposed in the refrigerating chamber, and a water supplying pipe connected to the water tank for supplying water to an ice making device. The water supplying pipe is passed through a thermal insulation layer between the refrigerating chamber and freezing chamber and extended into the freezing chamber, so as to supply water to the ice making device. The internal water supplying device may provide a relatively-closed water supply path so that user is able to fill sanitary pure water or mineral water into the water tank, thus guaranteeing quality of the water. However, the water tank is disposed onto the thermal insulation layer, so that the water contained in the water tank is easily to freeze, which can dramatically affect efficiency of the freezing camber and the refrigerator.
Moreover, in order to improve the insulation effect of the thermal insulation layer, most conventional refrigerators have employed an insulation manner in which a foaming agent having better insulation effect is filled into the thermal insulation layer instead of filing foam. Whereas, if the water supplying pipe was directly installed within the thermal insulation layer, the foaming agent would be quickly filled the whole space within the thermal insulation layer during foaming process, which may cause a deformation of the water supplying pipe. The deformation of the water supplying pipe may cause a gap formed in a connection between the water supplying pipe and the refrigerator chamber or freezing chamber, and the gap may easily cause foaming agent leakage. Therefore, the water supplying device of the conventional refrigerator has problems of improper installation of the water supplying pipe and the foam leakage occurred during the refrigerator operation.